Dylan Van Asten
Dylan Van Asten is a Greek demigod, the child of Lupe and the mortal Davis Van Asten. He is the first transgender character in the series. Series Dylan is featured in the following series: * Beautiful Chaos * End's Beginning (POVs) * The Garden of Immortals (POVs) * Eden Guidebook (POVs) Early Life Dylan was born in Athens, Greece, but soon moved to Ukraine with his father and older brother when he was only a few months old. When he was six, he had decided he didn't want to be a girl, but his father pushed girly things on him because he refused to allow his daughter to be a boy. They moved to Russia not long after and six years later, Dylan told his brother, Klaus, who accepted him as a boy and, in private, would call him Dylan, rather than Lucia. However, Mr. Van Asten would not allow it and would regularly beat Dylan for not being a perfect daughter. When Dylan was fourteen, his father forced him to go out with his boss's son, who sexually abused Dylan. Dylan told his father this and was ignored or told to go along with it. Dylan was raped by his boyfriend at prom when he was 15, so he ran away and got to Camp Trinity. However, everyone thought of him as a girl because of the way he was when he entered the camp, and he soon ran away again and found Eden. Beautiful Chaos N/A End's Beginning N/A The Garden of Immortals N/A Eden Guidebook N/A Personality Dylan is shy, easily embarrassed, and usually quiet. He is nervous and has anxiety issues. He has a hard time trusting people and is usually sad and sometimes gets depressed. He doesn't like being alone because it brings back memories from his past. Appearance Dylan is 5'4, skinny, and has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a gray beanie and his brother's silver necklace, which is round with the image of a Matryoshka doll in the center, meaning family. Powers Godly Parent * Pain Manipulation * Numb to Pain * Sense Pain * Pain Force Nymph Powers * Dream Manipulation ** Dream Force Magical Items * Bronze Knife Pins * Dripping Dagger--symbol of Lupe * Pin 1--shield for defense. * Pin 2--helmet for defense. * Pin 3--knives for learning to fight with a knife. * Pin 4--sword for learning to fight with a sword. * Pin 6--bow and arrow for learning to shoot and hunt. * Pin 10--golden palace for visiting Mount Olympus (in The Garden of Immortals) Love Interests * Jason Angelos--ex-boyfriend * Lizzy Jones--girlfriend Friends and Enemies * Liam Gallagher, Tara Meyers, Calliope Barton, Andi Bleu, Cassandra Black, Billy Carter, Thomas Brekke, Jo Loray, Caroline Tippett, Cody Blandry (friends) * Erebus, Knight, Chaos, Soteria, Kronos, Eros and Zeke Crawford (enemies) Trivia * Dylan was sexually abused when he was fourteen. * Dylan's brother, Klaus, accepted him as a boy, whereas their father insisted Dylan could not be transgender. * Dylan is bisexual. ** He went out with Jason Angelos prior to being with Lizzy Jones. * Dylan is numb to most pain. * Dylan has anxiety, depression and PTSD from the abuse his father put him through. * His brother gave him a necklace with a Matryoshka doll image to remind him that he always has family. ** Dylan keeps this with him and has anxiety attacks whenever he can't find it.